


妈，我不喜欢他

by SekiGin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SekiGin/pseuds/SekiGin
Summary: *rps预警*普通家庭设定*建议搭配bgm《借》（毛不易）食用
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1.

厨房里传来碗碟的轻响。居爸爸完成劳动任务，乐颠颠关了水龙头，一转身跑到客厅，赶紧打开电视调到期待已久的球赛直播，喊自己儿子拿啤酒来。

居一龙答应了一声，去开冰箱冷藏室的门。

“龙，今天跟你一起回来的人是谁呀？怎么不叫他上来坐一会儿？”居妈妈拿围裙揩掉手上的水迹，装作不经意的样子，打量儿子脸上的神情。

“隔壁公司的职员，我们有个项目刚好一起。”居一龙眼皮都没抬，随手拿了两罐纯生。

居妈妈转转眼珠：“他在附近住吗？平时都没见过呢。我看小伙子人挺好的，有对象了吗？”

居一龙原本要关冰箱的手微微顿住，想了想，又拿了一盒鸭锁骨用来下酒。然后头也不回往客厅走。

居妈妈不依不饶：“你这孩子，我问你呢！”

“他今天刚好有点事过来而已。我跟他不熟，妈你别乱牵红线。”居一龙给居爸爸倒着酒，声线毫无起伏。

“就是，就是，都不熟，别给人乱介绍啦。我的居夫人，您就让咱爷俩今天痛快看场球吧，明天我们帮你做扫除！”

“你呀，你就是个傻爹。”居妈妈皱眉站在餐桌边，到底没有说下去。

活了大半辈子，见过太多人，经历过太多事。

那是个好孩子，一看就知道心软爱笑、足够温和。她的儿子在那人身边，凌厉的眼睛都被染上了柔光。那是她儿子从小到大都不曾显示过的柔软。柔软的过头了，暧昧的丝线纠缠得在空气里都肉眼可见。

她知道自己不该多心，可是猜测像一把装满倒刺的钢刷，让她时时处在被挠的鲜血淋漓的可能之中，进也不是，退也不是。

可她也不敢逼问。自家孩子，没有人比她更了解。

一向沉默自制的居一龙，一旦想要做什么，就不会顾忌任何外力的阻挠，而他一旦把什么放在了心上，就绝对不会放手。

但愿真的不熟吧。

2.

“龙哥！”北宇的领带又没扎好，松松的坠在敞开的领口下面。隔着老远冲居一龙招手。

万恶的周一，人群间充斥着对周末时光的无限留恋。而居一龙却好像是被阳光下挥舞着手臂的男孩儿照亮了一样，明艳的五官沾上人间烟火，冷白的皮肤迅速回温。他快步走过去，拍了拍北宇的后腰：“是不是没吃早饭？”

“我买了包子和豆浆，饱着呢。不过说实话，没你做的好吃。”男孩笑出一口小白牙，莫名娇憨。

居一龙忍不住挠他的下巴，逗猫一样一脸满足：“晚上我给你做你最爱吃的西红柿鸡蛋，补偿断粮的周末。”

“我还要吃土豆丝。我昨天在家练了一天刀工，切了一大盆，哈哈哈，足够吃三天。”

“这么厉害呀！”居一龙跟他并肩往办公楼走，“那咱们要好好想想，多换几种吃法，别浪费了。”

两人大步流星进了写字楼，全然没看见不远处的停车场，有一辆没熄火的商务车，一个带着墨镜的女人远远望着那两个背影，半晌才摇上车窗。

3.

午饭时间，居一龙跟北宇一起去了三层的食堂，刚坐下就接到亲妈电话：“儿子，你租的房子多大面积来着？”

“70平。怎么了？”

“你表姑妈的儿子也要来北京工作了，上班的地方离你不远，我想着让他先去你那里住几天……”

“不行。”居一龙打断居妈妈的话，直接拒绝，又觉得自己语气不好，找补了一句，“我的意思是，我这边没有多余的房间。我们人事的同事刚好在找人合租，也在附近的小区，他来了可以直接过去。”

居妈妈沉默了几秒，忽然问：“龙，你是不是……有室友？”

居一龙打了个磕巴，下意识侧身看了一眼。北宇在他对面吃的正香，感受到视线，抬头眨眨眼睛表示疑惑。

居先生摸摸他的头发，语气柔和下来：“是，我这边有个室友，不方便让别人过来了。”

居妈妈的心又往下沉了几分，讪笑道：“我就说嘛，那，那你先忙。等你表弟来了，我让他联系你。”

4.

“前面红绿灯调头，走辅路。对，就是这个小区。”

北姐姐付钱下车，径直走到之前私家侦探说的门牌号，一身气势在即将按下门铃的瞬间忽然泄了个干净。

她犹豫了一下，转身下楼，给弟弟打电话。

电话那边，北宇的声音清朗一如往常。北姐姐拿指甲掐自己的掌心，掐了三次才把情绪平复下来，状若无事的开口：

“你姐夫来北京出差，我跟着过来看看你。我记得你说住在四环附近，我在某某车站，是不是离得不远？”

北宇刚才正忙着跟居一龙炸薯条，这会儿顾不上满屋都是油烟味，惊喜道：“姐，那离我的小区才不到一站路！你在那儿等下，我去接你！”

“当啷”！

居一龙被油溅到，躲闪的时候不小心打翻了水盆。真是手忙脚乱。

北宇连忙跑过去看他哥手臂的伤。

“白菜，你屋里有别人？”

还好，只是被溅了一下，冷水一敷，连红印子都没有，北宇这才分神嗯了一声：“是……室友。他人很好的，待会儿带你见见他，你就知道啦。姐，我们在做好吃的，你刚好赶上！”

北姐姐笑了笑，眼圈莫名一红：“人好……人好就好。我、我突然有点事，周末再一起吃饭吧。”

“姐？”北宇听着忽然传来的忙音，纳闷道：“啥事这么急？”

5.

北宇所在的律师事务所经营不善，老板不想拖到负债累累的那一天，提前给大家发了当月工资，还另外给了一千块失业补贴，就宣布关门大吉。

居一龙听北宇说完，倒觉得是好事。老板有良心，员工都没太大损失。以北宇的能力，再找一份专业对口的工作并不难。上一份工作给他添了不少可以丰富到简历上的经验，凭借这些，足以去更正规的公司任职。

俩人周内一个忙着上班，一个忙着面试，晚上依然一起回到70平的小出租屋里，热热闹闹的吃晚饭、打游戏、胡闹一会儿再相拥而眠。

周六居一龙按惯例回父母那里，北宇在网上又投了一轮简历，这才出门去赴姐姐的约。

北姐姐的状态不太好，粉底都遮不住淡青色的眼圈。她点了一桌弟弟喜欢吃的菜，自己却只是握着一杯白水，盯着北宇愣神。

北宇吃了几口，不见姐姐动筷，便起身盛了碗牛肉汤端过去：“姐，你也吃呀，一会儿菜要凉啦！”

北姐姐低头看弟弟细白的手指，然后视线顺着手腕一寸一寸的回到那小太阳一样的笑脸上，像是想要在这相对而坐的片刻之间，回溯弟弟从牙牙学语到长大成人的全部时光。

北宇眼见姐姐眼里泛起水光，心里一惊，连忙递上纸巾：“姐，什么事都有我在呢，你这是怎么了？”

北姐姐强忍着情绪，握住弟弟的手，缓声说：“白菜，姐姐知道你恋爱了……也知道他是谁。”

北宇的笑容瞬间僵在脸上，他的表情空白了整整半分钟，与姐姐四目相对，相顾无言。

“对不起，我听你老同学提了几句，实在放心不下，就……找人查了一下。白菜，爸妈年纪大了，都希望你回去，找个当地的姑娘，结婚生子，平平安安的过日子。”

北姐姐用指节揉了下微酸的鼻子，用小时候哄弟弟吃药一样的语气，轻声细语：“舅舅上班的工厂刚好要招一个文书，待遇特别好，你从老房子走路过去才需要十分钟。你记得小敏吗？小敏也在那上班……”

“姐，我不回去。”北宇把手抽出来，又添过去一勺热汤，微微一笑：“我不能回去。”

6.

“哥哥，我收到 JT 事务所的第四轮复试通知啦！！！”

又是一个周一，居一龙听到电话里元气满满的声音，高兴得眼角都露出了笑纹——JT 是业内最出名的事务所之一，实力雄厚，人才辈出。有人笑称，在 JT 扫半年地，都算给自己镀了层金。

“北小宇同学值得表扬！今晚咱们吃大餐庆祝一下！”

“好呀好呀，我要吃披萨！”

“披萨等正式录取上再吃。”

“居老师好严格啊。那我要喝啤酒。”

“……好，只许喝一罐，不能贪杯。”

俩人各自买了零食饮料，回到住处才吃了一半，灯就忽然灭了。

北宇摸到手机，按亮照明功能，冲居一龙扮了个鬼脸。居先生笑着拍他脑门，去卧室打算拿小夜灯应急。

北宇跟在他身后，原本还老老实实的帮忙打光，等他龙哥弯腰按亮小夜灯，他忽然冲上去从背后抱住了对方。

“小宇，别闹。”

北宇没有松手，悄悄把下巴抵在居一龙肩头，声音闷闷的：“哥哥，你周末没在，都不知道我有多想你。”

居一龙原本想要阻拦他恶作剧的动作于是顿住。

“哥哥，你让我抱一会儿，一会儿就好。”

语气和状态，都好像他怀里的是什么失而复得的珍宝。

“小宇，我在呢。我一直都在。”仿佛感应到了无法言说的不安和委屈，居一龙侧头吻他，被北宇过分热情的回应激得心头一跳。

一双人影在无边夜色里纠缠，失去照明的黑暗，点燃与之相反的热血。也许隐秘、也许盲目，却足够真实，也足够温暖。

7.

晨光点亮天空，照亮鳞次栉比的楼房、照进千家万户彩色的窗、给睡梦中的每一对爱侣洒上新生般的光芒。

自从周一晚上开始，小区里已经断电三天了。昨天甚至还停水。据说是业主跟物业之间的纠纷，具体什么原因众说纷纭，只知道暂时是住不下去了。退房事宜被无限推后，而北宇最重要的一场复试即将到来。

俩人无奈，为了保证基本的仪容整洁，只得就近找了家快捷酒店。

忙过了面试这一周，居北二人才空出时间重新找房子。

居一龙原本打算定好了住的地方再跟父母说，不曾想计划总是不如变化快，还是用他最不想面对的方式。

居爸爸知情知得措手不及。

亲自去火车站接的表外甥，一路把人送到了之前约好的小区。一切安顿好了之后，已经是日落时分。他看看天色，打算去儿子住的小区转一下。谁知还没进大门就看见了白底黑字的条幅，配色森然，让人无端忌讳。

稍一打听，才知道租房的人都被迫撤走，不少人还没找到合适的住处，都在附近的快捷酒店临时落脚。

自家儿子个性要强，凡事不出结果不做汇报，当爹的并不觉得有什么不妥。

可是父子俩没必要讲面子，要是手头钱不够，当老子的能帮忙还是要帮。居爸爸抱着这样的心情，给儿子发了微信关心几句，就准备打道回府。走到半路，看见从公交车下来两个年轻人，一路往快捷酒店的方向走，有说有笑的。

晚霞将消未消，两个清秀的年轻人并肩走在晚风中。调皮的那个不知说了什么，眯着眼睛扬起下巴，一脸可爱的得意。内敛的那个被他逗笑，在他额头落下蜻蜓点水般的一吻。

这本该是一幅多么美好的画面。

如果他们不都是男孩子。

如果其中一个人，不是自己的亲生儿子。

那一瞬间，居爸爸心里咯噔一声，沉到了从未有过的绝望深渊。

8.

北姐姐坐在回城的高铁上，望着窗外景色出神。

北姐夫陪在她身边，安抚的拍拍她的手背。

他原本不知道妻子最近在忧心什么。直到发现她从书店买回了一堆心理健康方面的书，都是关于LGBT相关常识的。

她没有多说，可他知道，一定是很亲近的人出现了这方面的烦恼。于是他积极配合，帮她约心理医生、帮她联系相关的志愿者机构。

短短的十几天时间，北姐姐眉心的愁云消散得很有效率。

“这不是病。”得出结论的时候，她近乎解脱一样，跟丈夫欢呼，“很多国家和地区都承认他们的合法婚姻！他们是可以幸福的！”

“是，太棒了。”北姐夫淡淡的应和，欣慰多过了惊喜。

这些知识其实是很早就已经被承认的事实，却总是没能传达到需要知晓的人耳边。

学习过交流过的北姐姐长叹一声，面对着外面飞驰而过的景色，喃喃道：“我会保护他的。如果外界只有反对的声音，至少我们这些至亲，要给他足够的支持和祝福。”

“我不能回去。”那天，北宇面带微笑，说得斩钉截铁。

“你们会长久吗？你们能组成家庭吗？”北姐姐苦口婆心道，“你要为了一个陌生人，留在一座陌生的城市？北宇，你不是孩子了，你知道这不现实。”

“不是为了他，是为我自己。”北宇大约不是第一次面对这样的质问，丝毫没有露出迟疑的表情，对答如流，“我们可以因为任何原因分开，比如家世差距、比如收入不对等、比如感情不和、比如常年异地……我们跟天下所有的情侣一样，可能分手、可能复合、可能最后老死不相往来、也有极小的概率能够相守到白头。”

“我们可以分开，像任何一对情侣一样。唯一不可以成为分手原因的，就是我们两个都是男的。这是我的权利，我不会妥协也不打算退让。”

北姐姐从未见过这样强势的弟弟，强势中是入骨的温柔，几乎打动了她，却也只是几乎而已：“姐姐只是希望你能幸福。你总该给我一个相信他的理由。或者，你为什么不先回家工作一段时间试试看呢？分开之后还能延续的热情和忠诚，才值得信任，你何不试试这个考验？”

“姐，这不公平。”北宇无奈的苦笑了一声，笑得北姐姐心肝都跟着发涩，“如果我跟他当中一个是女生，你还会提出这样的考验吗？为什么别人都不需要，我们却需要呢？”

北姐姐搜肠刮肚，居然想不出反驳的话来，只好默默喝了一口半冷的汤。

北宇的目的不是怼得姐姐哑口无言，他总是细腻的、柔软的。见姐姐不说话，他就恢复了从儿时建立起的、对姐姐的直率和信赖。

“而且，我也舍不得。”北宇近乎宠溺的笑着，“人的一辈子能有几年？我们能够陪伴彼此的时光不是无限的。只要能够多珍惜一分钟，那就多赚了一分钟。哪里还容得下乱七八糟的考验，来浪费我们的时间。”

那一刻，北姐姐知道自己错了。北宇的情义里，不只有入骨的温柔。那是默认了时光摧残之后的坚守，勇敢、执着，一生不渝。


	2. Chapter 2

1.

居一龙跟在父亲身后，父子俩沉默着，沿着废弃的公交线路走了一站又一站。  
他设想过各种可能的对峙，也许父亲下一秒就转身扇他一巴掌、也许会厉声叫他这个不孝子跪下、甚至会因为情绪崩溃对他怒吼谩骂。  
可这一切都没有发生。  
他就这样一路看着父亲隐忍的背影，从余晖散尽走到了夜幕星河。

居一龙恍惚想起，自己小时候，也曾无数次这样跟在居爸爸身后，攥着一把零钱去小卖部挑选一家人爱吃的雪糕，或者挥着网兜一起去公园捉小蜻蜓。那时眼前的背影看上去又高大又宽厚，像一面不惧风雨永不坍塌的城墙。而这个高大的身影回过头来，也总是宽容的笑着。  
如今城墙依然高大温暖，只是被撑起脊背走出家门的孩子，已经长大成人，长到不用踮起脚尖，就能看清他发顶的银丝。  
居一龙刚看到微信时生出的那一点应激似的桀骜，在夜风里溶解殆尽。

父子俩在一个有路灯的站牌边停了下来。  
居一龙哑着嗓子开口，叫了一声:“爸。”  
居爸爸身形一颤。他从结婚起就开始戒烟，几乎忘了自己曾经是个烟民，此时连个吞吐情绪的凭借都没有，只好噎着堵在心口的那些废话，逼自己正常聊天。  
“你们……多久了？”  
居一龙抿了下干涩的嘴唇，实话实说:“两年。”  
“两年?！”居爸爸又是好半天都没能发出声音。他竭力回忆着两年里日常的种种细节，居然没能找出半点蛛丝马迹。  
做父亲的习惯性的想要责怪自己，他在记忆里从近两年一直翻找到儿子出生的那一天，却连要责怪自己什么，都找不出来。夫人说得对，自己真的就是个傻爹。

2.

北宇坐在正对门口的塑料椅子上，默默啃着拇指的指甲。  
酒店里廉价的房间狭窄而简陋，只有一个空调一把椅子一张床。两只行李箱竖在双人床边，衬衫和西裤因为暂时无法熨烫，睡前就平整整的铺在床面，等两人洗漱完了，再仔仔细细拉平，用宽衣架挂在浴室的淋浴龙头上。  
这几天没条件做饭，他俩就用电水壶煮面条来吃，拌上北姐姐送的油泼辣子，吃着也很香。  
北宇的面试顺利通过了，今天接到通知，周一就可以去报到。他龙哥本来计划这个周末先不回家，跟他一起再去看看附近的小区，争取尽快租到房子。

可是刚刚居一龙说父亲叫他见面，一去就是整整四个小时。再迟钝的人也知道出了事。  
他们其实对家人都觉得十分抱歉。这种事操蛋就操蛋在明明谁都没有错，却不得不心怀愧疚与忐忑。所以他们总不想因为这个问题把对方逼上绝路。  
他龙哥没有说见面的缘由，出门前跟平时一样一脸轻松。可是，直觉告诉北宇，这一天终究还是来了。

门卡“滴”的响了一声。  
北宇从椅子上弹起来，打量着居一龙的脸色。对方微红的眼圈刺得他心尖一痛:“哥，叔叔他还好吧？”  
“还好。”居一龙说话时还带着一点鼻音，眉宇却是舒展的，“咱们周末按原计划一起去找房子。等我们这边安顿好了，我需要回一趟父母那里，大概要在那边住一段时间。”  
北宇点点头，笑了一下，然后弯腰往半满的杯子里倒水，从头到尾都没有问他要回去多久。

但是居一龙轻轻揽住了他的腰:“我爸说，让我想个法子，把忠孝做到两全，别连累他一起背锅。”  
北宇直起身，懵懵的看着他哥，眼角的湿意还没来得及擦。  
他哥苦笑着刮了下他的鼻梁:“我得回去跟他一起稳住我妈。在胜利的消息传来之前，要委屈你跟我先‘不相往来’一下。”

3.

“龙，你爸说你原来的小区住不成了，那房租和押金给退吗？你的室友呢？你能回家来住，他有地方去吗？还有你之前说的项目，那个小伙子……”  
饭桌上的居妈妈问个没完，居爸爸不堪其扰:“哎呀，孩子这才刚回来，你让他缓一缓，先好好吃饭。”  
居家父子对视一眼，居一龙十分上道的开始给居妈妈夹菜。居妈妈只能先挑着重点问了一句:“你过段时间还打算出去住吗?”  
“嗯，看情况。如果上班路线实在不方便，可能还是要出去租房子的。”  
居妈妈皱皱眉，忍不住又问:“那，还找室友吗?”  
居一龙忽然沉下脸，冷声说:“不再找了。”说完，扒干净碗里的米饭，就说吃好了，径直回自己的卧室。

“把人问跑了吧。”居爸爸啧了一声。  
居妈妈嗔他:“你知道什么！无缘无故回来住，肯定是有事，还没跟我们说实话！”  
“能有什么事啊我的居夫人?咱们儿子从小话就不多，也不爱交朋友，做事却很认真，咱说什么他都肯听。别人家摊上这么懂事的儿子，都要偷着乐，你怎么还老挑毛病呢？”  
居妈妈有苦说不出，只好翻旧账:“你能看出什么来?我问你，你知道那年他们单位一起去日本旅游吗？他带回来一对羽毛项链，却只戴过其中一条。原本另一条一直放在他书架上，现在呢？不知从哪天起就忽然不见了。”  
“他原来就会煮个方便面，现在怎么会炒菜了？我们家里几乎没做过西红柿炒鸡蛋，他怎么一上来就学做这道菜?”  
“还有，你见他从小到大撒过娇吗？服过软吗？你见他对哪个姑娘动过心吗？怎么近两年整个人都柔和起来了？还对一个人笑得那么……”居妈妈到底没把话都说完，叹了口气，“他之前明显是有对象了。现在忽然回家，心情还差，肯定是失恋了。”  
“噗！”居爸爸正在喝汤，原本还接收着稳定输出的信息量，忽然的急刹呛得他直咳嗽。

4.

居一龙下班之后弹起吉他。  
居妈妈路过门口问他:“好几年不见你弹，怎么忽然又捡起来了?”  
居一龙一脸嫌弃:“室友天天练吉他，弹得那叫一个难听。我看他弹，忍不住手痒。”  
居妈妈点头:“分开了好，不然多影响你休息。”

居一龙帮家人一起晒被子。  
收被子的时候居妈妈发现他叠的又快又整齐，夸了几句。  
居一龙卖乖:“还是一个人干活比较轻松，我室友不会叠被子，还总帮倒忙，一条被子半天都弄不好。”  
居妈妈欣慰:“还是回家好，没人干扰你。”

居一龙去见重要客户，久违的穿了西装。  
下班之后换下来，居妈妈要帮他洗，被他拦住。  
居一龙语气雀跃:“让我洗！让我晾！我在出租屋都不敢把洗好的西装放阳台。每次一放，他就要帮我熨，我又不好拒绝。可实际上这是免熨的，我总担心要被熨坏了。”  
居妈妈笑了:“难怪你不想找室友了，多闹腾呢。”

“他说要养狗，我跟他大吵了一架。我说有狗没我，有我没它。”  
“他回来晚了，我跟他吵，给他定门禁时间，他还不服气，冷战了整整两天。”  
“他一吃凉的就胃疼，还不长记性，自己还不知道买胃药，把我折腾的够呛。”  
……

居妈妈终于觉得哪里不对:“你跟室友经常闹矛盾?”  
居一龙语气冷淡:“是。主要是因为他太幼稚了。”  
“虽然他有不对的地方，但你会不会也有点太挑剔了?我听着这孩子挺热心的，不像你总是拒人千里之外。出门在外，互相要迁就。人无完人，他总有优点。”居妈妈揣摩着儿子的脾气，觉得有必要做一下正面引导。  
居一龙撇嘴:“嗯，有优点。心软。有一次我发高烧，他请假陪了我三天。要不是他足够善良，我也不至于一直跟他住。”  
居妈妈想了想又问:“那他是不是也挺能吃苦的？”  
“特别能吃苦，又敬业。”居一龙忍笑，“妈，你觉得我欺负他了？”  
“有点……你性格闷，规矩又多，总被人误会不好接触，难为他一直那么热情，要是别人早就被你吓跑了。”居妈妈说着说着话头一转，“这孩子真不错，也不知道哪家姑娘能有福气嫁给他。”

5.

居一龙已经跟父母住了一个多月。从清爽的初秋住到了萧瑟的落木时节。  
每天下班，居一龙都要跟北宇一起坐5站公交。有时会分享一包QQ糖，有时会一起看搞笑视频，有时会静静地听一路情歌。各自回去等到夜深人静，再打个视频电话。  
居一龙坚持温水煮青蛙的战略，一面表面嫌弃，一面把北宇的方方面面都说给母亲听。有一些真的是缺点，比如作息不规律，比如胃不好还总喝咖啡啤酒，比如他心软得有些过分，关心太多人，却总在跟自己较劲。

他笨拙的传达着，希望有一天，他的家人会明白他的爱人多么美好而真实。他希望他周围的人知道，他和他的爱人不是怪物不是变态，他们热热闹闹有血有肉的活在世间，没有扭曲的癖好也没有极端的愿望，他们在一个小小的屋檐下享受着最平常的嬉笑怒骂，过着那样简单又那样知足的小日子。  
他盼着有一天，他能察觉母亲的动摇。一点点动摇就可以了。  
世界上有那么多不同于大多数的情侣，他们当中很多人一辈子都得不到对方家庭的认可，更遑论一起回对方的家乡过年。那一点动摇后模棱两可的默许，其实只是一个捕风捉影的奢望，用来减轻彼此的负罪感罢了。  
然而当他第40次说起北宇在厨艺上没有天分的时候，居妈妈终于打断了他。

10月中旬的北京已经刮起了冷风。窗外有枯枝折断，打在防盗窗上。  
居妈妈压低嗓音，探究的眼神深深的照进儿子眼底:“孩子，我知道你喜欢他。可是你们已经分开了啊。”  
“妈，我不喜欢他。”居一龙垂眸淡淡的说，“我也没有在想他。”

6.

10月17日，雨转特大暴雨。  
雨水溢满了所有下水设施，街道变成没膝深的河流。七级冷风吹得路人撑不住伞，雨流如注，灌得人满鼻子满脸，几乎无法呼吸，还有人不小心踩进了泥水遮盖的深坑。  
交警忙着在危险路段做标记警示路人，武警火警全部出动解救困在高危区域的行人。苦雨之中车辆全部熄火，甚至有车辆被埋在地道桥这些低洼地带，不少人弃车逃生，交通一度陷入瘫痪。  
居一龙所在的单位与环评有关，今早本来要去看一个现场，天气不好临时通知休假，避开了这场大雨。可是此时他望着窗外的水幕心急如焚——北宇出差，今日返京，此时应该正在回出租屋的途中。他打了五次电话，都提示对方已关机。

居家父母眼见着居一龙隔一会儿拨一次电话，在屋子里急得乱转，互相对视一眼，默默把热了两次的晚餐收到冰箱，没有再做催促。  
天色黑透的时候北宇终于回电话了，隔着话筒，他的声音里都明显有牙关磕碰在一起的轻响，声线冷得直哆嗦:“我没事，我看雨大还没车，就把行李箱寄存，一路趟水回来的。手机进水了，刚找了一家发廊，帮忙吹干了才开机。”  
“你一个人吗？”居一龙一颗心放下来复又悬起，“公交都不通行了，你要在哪里过夜？”  
北宇却是一如既往的乐天，嘿嘿笑着:“没关系，等雨小一些，我去外面找一家旅馆就行。这家发廊老板人很好，店里有不少人来避雨，他还说我们找不到住处都可以在这睡呢。”  
居一龙皱眉:“哪家发廊?”  
“就在某某路，你不用担心我……”进水的手机忽然歇菜，猝不及防。

居一龙披上雨衣就往外走。  
居妈妈急了:“这么大雨，你去哪？你不要命了！”  
“他可能连条毛巾都没有。”居一龙说，“我明明就在这，却没有人接他回家。”  
“注意安全，手机多包几层塑料袋，”居爸爸摆摆手，又递给他一件雨衣，“找到人给我们报一声平安。”  
“好。”居一龙深深的看了父亲一眼，转身下楼。

今夜注定无眠。  
某某路的步行距离足有一个小时，行人要么找了住处要么进了陌生的楼道避雨，路边除了半个车身都在雨水里泡着的各种机动车，就只有荧光色的警示牌在路灯下反着光。居一龙顶着狂风暴雨，仗着体力好硬是走了四十分钟才肯找一家便利店歇脚，嘴唇都冻得跟冷白的皮肤同色了。  
他掏出层层包裹的手机，本想试着再打个电话，却看见居爸爸给他发了一条微信。  
“听说所有旅店都爆满了。要是找不到住处，就带他一起回家来。”

居一龙被冻得发木的脑子僵涩的转了转，回道:“第一次见面，我不希望你们见到他最狼狈的样子。”  
不一会儿，居爸爸回复了一条语音消息，点开却是居妈妈的声音——  
“说什么狼狈不狼狈的！又不是外人。”


	3. Chapter 3

1.

一路趟着远远低于体温的污水，等居一龙走到北宇说的那条路，腿脚都冻得几乎没有知觉了。凄风冷雨打在身上，鞭子似的水滴抽着脸面往领口里钻，被透心凉的秋风一吹，连呼吸都冻成了冰冷的负担。居一龙用力地抹把脸，躲在屋檐下喘了一会儿，便沿着街边一家挨着一家找，走过半条街才好不容易发现了两家美发造型店，却都是大门落锁，灯都没开。  
居一龙知道北宇不傻，不会直愣愣泡在雨里等着冻死，一颗心却随着一次次期待落空，不听控制的悬了起来。空无一人的街道，只有昏黄的路灯照着前路，他盯着光晕下一间间黑着灯的门店，忽然生出了一丝无助。  
然而那念头只冒头一瞬就被他压了下去。  
北宇还没回家。他要去接他。

叮铃——  
一辆人力三轮车迎面开来，蹬车的武警按响了车把手上的铃铛，冲居一龙招手。风雨太大，互相都听不清声音。等武警靠近了些，居一龙才看到三轮车里坐着一位孕妇和一个老奶奶。看样子之前是有避雨的地方，衣服和头发都没怎么浸湿，神情也并不煎熬。  
披着黑色雨衣的武警敬了个礼，给居一龙指路：“前面那个胡同口左转，里面有一家小发廊，我们正陆续把滞留在那的群众送回家。你先去那避雨，等把老弱病孕童安置好了，我就去送你。”说完便又蹬上车子，在雨中继续前行。  
居一龙甚至都没来得及跟他道谢。等反应过来对方说了什么，心神一动，四脚并用着赶到那家小店。

发廊里的情况比预想的好出太多——毕竟理发店最不缺的就是吹风机和毛巾。  
这是一家很简陋的小店，白炽灯照着手写的店名，窗口透出的暖意却无来由的让人安心。  
一进门，冻僵的身体就被温差刺激得一抖。拄着拐杖的中年男人端来一盆热粥给大家分着吃，空调开着暖风，一大壶姜汤见了底，就又有一壶新的续上。  
小孩子们的头发和衣服都被电吹风烘干了，手里捧着不知哪里来的面包慢慢地啃，脸蛋红扑扑的。成年人有的坐着有的蹲着，一边收拾自己，一边各自说着话。居一龙一开门，大家的视线就都集中过来。他快速的扫过一张张陌生的脸孔，心里又是一沉，转身就要走。  
一位老妇人推开隔壁房门往这边来，看到一个小伙子站在门口，连忙推人进去：“快进屋喝口姜汤，我取了几件旧衣服，你换上，别着凉。”

居一龙侧身让了一下，带着谢意拒绝了。——北宇没在店里。

2.

“哥哥！”  
似曾相识的车铃声响起，居一龙梦醒般回头，看见的是披着警用雨衣的北宇，蹬在三轮车上，一脸惊喜的望着他。  
居一龙怔了怔，三步并做两步冲进雨里，胳膊刚抬起，想起来身在何方，便堪堪止住了动作。北宇拉着他的胳膊凑近，看见他冻得没了血色的唇，眉心一皱，一边怨他莽撞，一边急急忙忙把人拉进发廊，亲手解了他的雨衣，拿毛巾盖在他背上，又去跟老板借吹风机。  
直到居一龙擦干头发喝上姜汤，北宇才肯坐下来跟他说话。

“一位武警被水里的钢板划伤了腿，伤势太重，被两个队友搀着紧急送医了。这个来避雨的小伙子看他们人手不够，就主动请缨，帮忙送大伙儿回去。”  
北宇觑着居一龙的神情，连忙补充：“划伤人的地方已经清理过了，而且还立了危险标识，现在这条路很安全。”  
居一龙却还是没有说话。他盯着北宇的眼睛闪闪发亮，脸上的表情却极为克制。  
天知道他用了多强的意志力，才没有一把将人拉进怀里。

他的爱人在这样狼狈无助的境地里，居然还在帮忙救人。他为他骄傲，骄傲得想告诉全世，他爱的是一个怎样温暖的人、是一个如何不可多得的人。  
全世界最好的北宇，是他的爱人。  
然而居一龙板了板脸，最后却只是轻轻的笑：“平安就好。”

“天灾难免。我一把老骨头，也帮不上什么忙，就只能煮一点姜汤。小方心善，小北也心善，都是好孩子。唉，好人啊。”付阿姨絮絮叨叨的说着，督促居一龙换了衣裳，又给他盛汤。  
付阿姨是社区孤寡老人，因为住的近，这家老板常年照顾她，二人亲如母子。老板方哥因为意外失去了半条腿，但行动起来并不笨拙。早年间他曾游历世界各地，店里贴了好多国外的照片，还挂了不少有趣的旗子做装饰。  
方哥的眼神在居北之间转了两圈，然后落在了居一龙这边:“北宇出门前特意嘱咐我，如果手机开机，一定帮他给通话记录里第一个号码发个消息，免得对方担心。想必说的就是你吧。”  
居一龙眨眨眼，算是默认，却没有多说。方哥会意，便聊起了别的。不多时，居一龙觉得身上寒意去了大半，给父母发消息说了情况，便跟北宇一起加入了送人的队伍。

忙活到半夜，店里的群众终于都被送走了。武警来招呼留到最后的居一龙和北宇上车。  
临走前，付阿姨对他俩温声说：“我每天早上都会念佛经祈福。打从今儿起，我每天再多念两遍，保佑你俩家庭幸福，一生美满。”  
北宇张了张嘴，欲言又止。居一龙瞥他一眼，抿嘴淡淡的笑，转头对付阿姨说：“如果是保佑这个，您念一遍就够用了。”  
方哥无声的笑笑，跟他们道别。付阿姨目送他们出店门，直到看不见人了还是没明白，念一遍就够了，是什么意思呢？

3.

那一场风雨过后，北宇在居家住了一周。  
他起初十分不好意思，可是发着高烧，身不由己。渐渐地烧退了，几天相处下来，一开始的那点儿窘迫也消散了。居爸居妈担心他回出租屋会不注意休养，直到他病好了还不肯放人走。最后是居一龙用“每周带北宇回家吃饭”做了保证，俩人才终于能够回到小小的二人世界。  
年底的时候，JT事务所组织集体去海南旅游，每位员工都允许带一个亲友。北宇大着胆子叫上居一龙，本以为会有人好奇打听他们的关系。北宇连绕了八圈的沾亲带故都拟好了，却不见人来问。  
JT是个很有气度和前瞻眼光的事务所，居北一路上并未刻意遮掩，自然而然的交流互动，也没人投来异样的眼光，相反还有自来熟的同事过来拿他俩打趣。  
一路其乐融融。但是二人时光还是要争取的。

某天清晨，团队伙伴们都还在熟睡，北宇戴上居妈妈送的金链子，跟居一龙一起去了天涯海角。

那一天下了场小雨，居北二人起得早，抵达海边时，刚好赶上雨停。他们站在空无一人的巨大礁石背面，一起沐浴雨后清新的海风。  
宁静的海、初晴的天空，时间流淌的速度都仿佛慢了下来。北宇打了个哈欠，忽然想逗逗身边的人。  
“哥哥，你说芒果和椰子哪个更好吃？”  
居一龙毫不迟疑：“芒果。”  
北宇没话找话：“为啥？”  
“因为甜。”居一龙偷笑。  
“椰子也甜啊。”北宇不知道他笑什么，却也莫名其妙跟着笑。  
居一龙舔了口后槽牙：“芒果软。”  
“确实……原来你喜欢软的。”北宇又开始皮。  
居一龙也不恼，反过来问他：“那你是喜欢椰子吗？”  
北宇转转眼珠，福至心灵：“对，我喜欢硬壳的椰子，毕竟比较像毛猴。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
居一龙作势要咬他，北宇连忙转移视线：“龙哥快看！双虹！快许愿！”

本以为是小孩儿的恶作剧伎俩，不曾想真的有此幸运，遇见了难得的奇景。  
两道彩虹，一虚一实，交相呼应，在灰色的云影里放肆的美丽。  
比雨过天晴，还要再美一点。  
“许愿许愿，好事成双！”  
北宇兴高采烈的回头唤他龙哥，却猝不及防的迎来了一个吻。  
他龙哥在他耳边轻声说：“此生有你，我别无他愿。”

4.

今年的春节是在北家过的。  
北爸北妈准备的见面礼是一对同款男表。北宇原本还有点忐忑，却在看见饭菜上桌的时候，眼眶一热，松了口气。  
装饺子的一套瓷碗印着喜鹊登梅，那是姐姐第一次带姐夫回来时，父母拿出来用的餐具。

夜里烟花绽放，万家灯火。北宇的眼睛亮晶晶的映着星空：“哥哥，我以为遇见你已经用尽了一生的运气，我从不敢想有朝一日能跟彼此的家人一起过年。我简直不敢相信这一切是真的。我们是不是过于幸运了。”  
居一龙握住他的手，跟他一起望着一朵朵绽放的人间烟火，沉默半晌，点头道：“我们确实幸运。世间还有很多特别的情侣，希望他们身边，也能有人体谅。”

同一片星空下，付阿姨拉了左邻右舍一起守岁。她忽然想起那天的两个年轻人，转头问方哥：“你说，他们俩最近还好吗？”  
方哥看了看店里新添的彩虹旗，意味深长的答道：“您放心吧，好人都会被命运眷顾的。”

5.

好孩子都会幸福吧。  
愿每一颗真心，都能被世界温柔以待❤


	4. 小番外三则

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忽然发现没咋写居北的恋爱日常，补一下❤

①居北初见

其实居一龙跟北宇，真的是因为一个合作项目认识的，不过那是在三年前了，而且合作时间只有三个月。这期间二人规规矩矩，除了工作时间之外，毫无交集。而后来的进展，全靠居一龙契而不舍的制造“偶遇”。

居一龙看上去很腼腆，北宇又是个有分寸的，很知进退，一开始对于种种巧合一点都不曾多心。等到俩人纠缠了大半年，终于确立关系之后，北宇才回过味来。

他问居一龙到底从哪一天开始“蓄谋”的，居一龙羞得不敢看他，吐字却毫不含糊，掷地有声：“我对你，是一见钟情。”

北宇仔细回忆初见的那一天，自己都做了什么事，思来想去，也没觉得哪里值得人心动。

那一天阳光很好。北宇被老板临时叫去，说隔壁公司有个项目，需要有法务顾问全程参与会议、随行跟进。但是他们全职的法务刚好在出差，只好临时找人兼职。任务难度不大，主要是露脸走过场的，很适合磨一磨新人的性子。

新人北宇知道这关乎事务所的职业形象，虽然只是走过场，也打起十二分精神应对，特意趁午休换了身整洁的西装，下班前抽空去隔壁公司了解项目情况。

接待他的，便是负责该项目的小组长，居一龙先生。

北：你好，北宇。

居：你好，居一龙。

北：……

居：……

（北宇内心:“这个人长得真好看，但是好高冷啊，我该说点啥缓和气氛吗？”）

北：贵司的项目协议，我已经拟了初稿，你看下有没有什么疑问，之后的修改balabalabala

（居一龙内心:“小男孩一本正经的青涩模样，好可爱。呀，抿嘴唇了，他嘴唇好红啊……他伸手了，是要握手吗？手长得好好看，不像我的手又圆又没指甲……他说啥？哦，对，项目。他在紧张吗？我该做点什么让他轻松一点呢？不如就从喝咖啡开始吧。”）

居：我们去楼下咖啡厅谈吧。

北：?

居：可以吗？

北：哦，也好。

PS：

在之后互相陪伴的几十年时光里，他们每隔几个月还是会到那家店约个会。只不过自从得知北的胃不好那天开始，俩人去咖啡馆就再也没点过咖啡。倒是点了不少次第一次见面时，北亲手帮居切好的那个点心。

店主先于居北退休，店面交给了女儿打理。女儿正式接任之前，老店主特意把点心的做法手把手的教给她，还叮嘱她一定要在那两位老先生光顾的时候，照例附赠一支玫瑰花。

配方里的糖浆是重点，蓝莓加薄荷，酸甜爽口，果香清新。点心的名字，叫做“蔚蓝倾心”。

②加班的日子

俩人确认关系后，很是暧昧了一段时间。北宇是因为摸不准居一龙的喜好，不敢太冒失，怕他龙哥嫌他不矜持。居一龙则是因为自己追人的时候就总是过分主动，如今已经步入正轨了，太急se的话万一吓到对方可就得不偿失了，另外，他也确实担心对方吃不消。

居一龙心里始终有点忐忑。北宇对他百依百顺，却又从不逾距。他不知道自己的热情打动了北宇多少，更不知道，北宇跟他在一起，究竟开不开心。

处暑这一天，居一龙又在加班。他已经连续加班小半个月了，北宇每一天晚上都会来陪他。有时候北宇只是来跟他一起点外卖吃宵夜，吃完坐一会儿就走。有时候就会像今天这样，安安静静的陪在一旁，处理自己手头的文件，或者看一看手机上的电子版专业书。

终于把定稿版本的报告书内容全部汇总完毕，居一龙吁了口气，把文件打包压缩，传给项目对接人，然后伸了个大大的懒腰。

北宇打量着他的神情，试探着问道：“咱们点个冰淇淋外卖吧？”

居一龙刚刚结束了高强度的脑力劳动，正处于类似贤者的放空状态，想也不想就脱口回绝：“我不想吃。”

北宇也没恼，顺从地点头：“哦。”说完就没再纠结这个问题，继续看自己的电子书。

居一龙顿了几秒，才反应过来，扭头看见北宇专注的神情，放轻声音提醒说：“……你想吃就点，不用管我。”

北宇抬起头对他笑：“不跟你一起的话，其实也没那么想吃。”

会心一击。

居一龙被那笑容甜到忍不住翘起嘴角，胸口却像是被灌了一勺热牛奶，熨帖得发烫。

于是下班回家的路上，两个人共享了一支芒果口味的冰淇淋——以及一个冰淇淋味道的吻。

北宇确实是有些吃不消的。居一龙舔舔嘴角，搂住对方发软的腰肢，笑得像个傻子。

③闹别扭

去年冬天，居一龙同时接了三个项目，忙得脚不沾地，整整两个月都没回家，这在之前是从未有过的。忙完之后有三天假，居爸居妈望眼欲穿，直接把人喊回去休息。居一龙躺在自己从小睡到大的那张床上，补觉补了整整一天。直到假期结束，他才惊觉自己把答应北宇的一件大事忘得一干二净。他自知理亏，连续一周去接北下班，没想到都碰了软钉子。

居一龙终于意识到北宇生气了。第一次感受北宇发脾气的方式，不慌是不可能的。于是接人的计划变成了堵人的计划，早晨在写字楼门口堵、中午在事务所门外堵、晚上又去北宇的住处堵。三天之后，北宇终于理他了。

北宇板着脸：“你别来找我，你自己不忙吗？”

居一龙点头如捣蒜：“忙。”

北宇皱眉：“那你就去忙。”

居一龙垂眸：“可是我想你了。”

北宇：！

居一龙抬眼，委屈巴巴:“我想你。”

北宇：！！！

居一龙:“我……”

周围同事：“哟，这谁呀！”“长得好帅！”“北宇，你朋友？”“站门口干嘛，进来坐呀！”

北:“!!!∑(°Д°ノ)ノ好了好了，我知道了，我跟你走还不行吗！”

当天晚上，居北就搬到了一起。居一龙两个月前已经把行李都打包好了，行动自然神速。毕竟，他们说好了的呀。

**Author's Note:**

> 《借》-毛不易创作手记：“这个世界上，还有很多不被认可的梦想，不被祝福的感情，不被眷顾的孩子，他们不曾犯错，却只能颤颤巍巍，单薄地行走在路上。这首歌送给他们，借天地万物，不求终将到达某处，只求路上少些阻碍，让他们同样平凡。”


End file.
